Des fois, la vie, c'est con
by Linaelle
Summary: Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Très con. Et cette fois, je crois bien qu'elle a merdé quelque part. Ou alors, explique-moi pourquoi tu es à ma place et moi à la tienne ? ZoSan.


_Bonjour ! Voici un OS sorti tout droit d'un petit défi avec Elowlie : utiliser la phrase "Je te mets au défi de me défier" (ça fait beaucoup de défi tout ça !) que vous retrouverez donc un peu plus loin ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Des fois, la vie, c'est con**

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

Camouflé parmi ses congénères, il était à l'affût, prêt à entrer en chasse. Visiblement, il ne lui restait plus qu'à déterminer quelle serait la cible idéale et, à chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux suspicieux sur l'une de ces pauvres créatures, si douces et si pures, je priais pour que ce ne soit pas sa prochaine victime. Cependant, il fallait bien que cela tombe sur l'une d'entre elles.

Après de longues minutes à flairer le meilleur parti, il se mit à fixer sombrement celle à la robe brune. Par pitié, pas elle. Elle était un véritable cadeau de mère nature et ses yeux, ignorants du complot qui se tramait contre elle, brillaient encore d'une sauvage innocence. Évidemment, le traqueur n'éprouva pas la pitié que j'espérais. Au contraire, j'aperçus un vague rictus étirer son visage alors qu'il se préparait à l'attaque.

Brutalement, il se redressa et fondit vers sa cible.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Et le marimo attendit posément que l'adorable jeune femme qu'il venait d'aborder consente à lui jeter un œil et, qui sait, quelques mots. Pourquoi n'était-ce pas comme d'habitude : moi qui tournais autour d'elle et lui qui gardait un œil sur mes bêtises ? Le marimo et une femme. Je crevais d'envie de les séparer mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire, et pour cause : c'est moi qui avais donné les ordres.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Mais là, je crois bien qu'elle a merdé quelque part.

* * *

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

Je soupirai à cette pensée et reportai mon attention sur la nana qui gesticulait un peu plus loin : grande et pas bien épaisse, avec des cheveux longs, une belle gueule et deux obus. Tout ce qui lui plairait. Donc c'était ça qu'il me fallait.

J'avais déjà perdu assez de temps à la choisir alors je me levai en me remémorant mon plan d'attaque : pas de plan d'attaque, car tout allait se jouer en quelques secondes. Certains vous diraient que non, pourtant on a rarement la chance de faire une deuxième première impression. Il m'avait fallu des mois pour rattraper le coup avec le cuistot. Là, j'avais une soirée, pas plus.

En silence, je traversai la salle et m'installai près d'elle, au comptoir.

« Je t'offre un verre ? »

Cette salope prit un malin plaisir à se retourner vers moi avec une lenteur exaspérante, ce qui me laissa largement le temps de me demander ce que j'étais en train de foutre. La réponse était minable : quelque chose que je n'avais plus fait depuis bien longtemps, depuis que j'avais compris que les hommes m'intéressaient davantage. Quelque chose que je pensais malvenu, depuis que j'avais couché avec lui. Quelque chose que je ne voulais absolument pas faire mais que ma fierté m'empêchait d'éviter, depuis qu'il avait prononcé les mots de trop.

Moi, Roronoa, j'abordais une nana. Comme l'autre cuistot, non, mieux que l'autre enfoiré de cuistot. Putain de défi.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Mais là, je crois bien qu'elle a merdé quelque part…

* * *

« Des fois, la vie, c'est con. »

Je soufflai ces quelques mots dans un sourire, bien au chaud au creux de ses bras. Nous venions de faire l'amour et nous avions encore une bonne heure devant nous à refaire le monde, avant que le Sunny n'accoste sur la prochaine île, pour de nouvelles aventures. J'adorais ces moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à nous, comme un avant goût de paradis.

« De quoi tu parles, Love-Cook ? répondit vaguement Zoro, encore ensommeillé.

- Bah, regarde, nous deux. »

Alors que je me redressais sur les coudes pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens, il resserra son étreinte autour de moi, comme s'il craignait de me voir partir.

« Quoi nous deux ? Quel est le problème ?

- C'est pas un problème mais c'est quand même ironique… Je tourne autour de toutes les femmes qui passent et je finis dans ton lit.

- Ça, c'est parce que t'es un dragueur de merde ! répliqua-t-il doucement.

- Vaut mieux ça, que pas être foutu d'approcher la gente féminine. »

Il ne répondit pas, pas tout de suite, mais je compris à son silence que la suite ne me plairait pas à entendre, ne nous plairait pas à tous les deux.

« C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Que si j'approche pas d'une femme, c'est parce que j'en suis pas capable ?

- Bah… Je t'ai jamais surpris en train de… Ni avec un homme d'ailleurs !

- Je vois. »

Il avait détourné le regard pour fixer le plafond d'un air sombre. Pourquoi le prenait-il de travers ?

« Tu vois quoi ? J'ai tort peut-être ? Alors pourquoi tu le fais pas ?

- … J'en ai pas envie.

- C'est un peu facile ça !

- Et tu veux quoi ? Que je te prouve que j'en suis capable ? Très bien. Je te mets au défi de me défier. À ce petit jeu-là. Et non, ne réponds pas tout de suite. Réfléchis d'abord… car je crois bien que t'as pas encore tout saisi. »

Le marimo se releva, enfila un pantalon avant de rassembler le reste de ses affaires et quitta la pièce. Je ne le retins pas. Quand il était dans cet état, ça ne servait à rien. Je me rallongeai dans le lit devenu trop grand et soupirai. Comment est-ce que ça avait pu déraper comme ça ? Mon avant goût de paradis s'était mué en arrière goût amer, tout ça en quelques mots.

« Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Trop con. »

* * *

« Des fois, la vie, c'est con. »

Déjà, ces mots, je les sentais pas quand il les a sortis, là, dans mes bras alors que je roupillais encore. D'habitude, j'aimais bien quand on parlait après, enfin quand je l'écoutais parler plutôt. Pas cette fois. Il y a des sujets sensibles sans doute et ce sujet-là en faisait partie. Ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un paquet de temps : pourquoi continuait-il à faire des courbettes alors qu'il m'avait moi ? Par habitude ? Pour se prouver qu'il était encore un homme ? Ou simplement parce que lui et moi, c'était juste de la baise ?

A priori, j'avais ma réponse. Et quelque part, je pouvais rien lui reprocher. On n'avait jamais mis les choses au clair. Un lit partagé, des sourires entendus et des entrevues passionnées. Je pensais que ça suffisait. Pas de déclaration à la con, pas de petites attentions, pas de grandes démonstrations. J'en avais jamais ressenti le besoin… jusque là. Quand on était ensemble, tout paraissait simple mais au final, quand il s'échappait dans les rues, tout devenait compliqué. Car je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre.

J'avais toujours nié le problème. Après tout, il se prenait des râteaux à répétition. Mais, si un jour il arrêtait de se prendre des vents, qu'allait-il faire ? Refuser ? Sous quel prétexte ? Tirer son coup et me revenir ? Ou me lâcher définitivement ? J'en savais foutrement rien… Ou alors je connaissais déjà cette putain de réponse que je niais en bloc.

Et il ne comprenait pas que je ne fasse pas comme lui. Ouais, c'était sûr… Il s'en foutait. De moi, de nous. Ça m'a fait mal de ne plus avoir que le choix de comprendre ça. Alors j'ai voulu l'atteindre aussi. _Je te mets au défi de me défier._ S'il disait oui, c'était me demander d'aller coucher ailleurs. S'il disait non, c'était m'avouer ses sentiments. Mais c'était Sanji, il ne pourrait pas dire « non » à un défi, par fierté. À sa place, j'aurais fait pareil… Et j'avais plus qu'à attendre d'avoir encore plus mal. Avec un peu de chance, je ne serais pas le seul.

Il mit du temps à me rejoindre sur le pont pour m'annoncer son verdict. Peut-être que ça l'avait fait réfléchir, un peu…

« J'aime pas ça, ton défi, mais j'ai pas le choix, alors voilà le tien : je te laisse la soirée pour séduire une femme. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas à en souffrir…

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Rien. »

C'était encore pire que prévu : j'allais essayer de me faire une gonzesse et c'est pour elle qu'il avait des craintes. Je m'attendais à quoi, au juste ? Il se détourna en s'allumant une clope. Je le laissai disparaître avant de reporter mon regard vers l'océan qui agaçait, au loin, la ligne immobile de la berge.

« Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Trop con. »

* * *

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

Elle se retourna lentement vers le marimo et lui répondit. Sa réplique se perdit dans le brouhaha de la salle que je maudis intérieurement. J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était mieux ainsi, ne pas comprendre les mots qui s'échangeraient et que j'espérerais faux, plutôt que de les graver en moi comme autant de coups et me forcer à me poser cette question : est-ce que je pouvais vraiment tout pardonner à une femme ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi l'avait-il choisie si belle, si douce… si femme, en somme ? Ce serait un déchirement si j'en venais à la… Mais, c'était impossible, bien sûr. Elle pouvait bien tenter n'importe quoi, cela ne m'atteindrait pas assez. Elle pouvait minauder, l'effleurer et rire. Ça m'amuserait. Peut-être. Elle pouvait l'admirer, le toucher, lui sourire. Ça m'agacerait, sans doute. Elle pouvait l'aimer, l'embrasser, le choisir. Ça me ferait mal. C'est tout. Comment lui en vouloir de souffrir la même faiblesse que la mienne ? Rien, ne me ferait haïr une femme.

Zoro se pencha vers elle et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille avec un sourire espiègle. Et mes résolutions volèrent en éclat.

Jamais je ne haïrais une femme qui chercherait à me le prendre… Mais que dire d'une femme dont lui cherchait à s'emparer ? Je lui en voulais déjà, à elle, à lui, surtout à moi, mais je lui en voulais. Oui, je haïrais une femme. Après tout, j'avais haï le marimo, ça ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

Et je rageai de ne pouvoir décoller mon regard de ce triste spectacle.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Et mes sentiments aussi.

* * *

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

Elle me dévisagea longuement avant de cracher son venin.

« Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, j'en ai déjà un. »

Et elle me parut brusquement inaccessible, du sommet de ses stupides talons. Sommet, que j'avais tout sauf envie de grimper. Pourtant, j'avais pas vraiment le choix alors je me penchai vers elle et… un sourire moqueur étira mes lèvres.

« C'était ça ou « tu suces ? »… »

Après tout, cette situation me foutait plus la gerbe qu'autre chose. Et pour le défi, ça pouvait être elle ou une autre… Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, elle lâcha brutalement le fameux verre qu'elle tenait en main. Il se brisa sur le comptoir vers lequel se précipita le barman pour lui porter secours, me dévisageant d'un regard noir. Elle, par contre, se contenta de tourner la tête vers moi et de répliquer aussi sec.

« Donc t'as préféré passer pour un con que pour un connard. »

C'était gagné. Ça n'en avait pas l'air mais je n'avais pas non plus reçu en pleine figure la gifle que je méritais. Elle m'aurait alors tourné le dos et quitté l'endroit dignement. Non, à la place, elle avait plongé ses yeux dans les miens, provocante. Un regard que je ne connaissais que trop bien et que j'affrontais chaque jour. Un regard d'un bleu océan. Je soupirai. Ce serait plus facile au moins. Plus dangereux aussi.

« Exact. Maintenant, je te l'offre ce verre ?

- Ce serait la moindre des choses. »

En cet instant, j'aurais tout fait pour échanger sa place avec celle du Cook, qui devait assister à notre entrevue. Mais si l'un de nous devait mettre son grain de sel dans cette histoire, c'était bien lui. Pas moi.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Et mes sentiments aussi.

* * *

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

Je soupirai de soulagement quand le verre se brisa sur le comptoir. Ça commençait plutôt mal. Elle ne s'était pas enfuie, mais pour rattraper un coup pareil, il aurait besoin de plus d'une soirée. Pourtant, je remarquai douloureusement ce regard échangé. Il nous ressemblait trop. Pourquoi ?

Les mots ont commencé à pleuvoir. Les siens, surtout. Toi, tu t'es contenté d'écouter, comme toujours. Tu faisais pas d'effort, tu faisais pas semblant et c'était peut-être pire. Les verres se sont vidés, lentement, comme pour vous retenir et j'attendais désespérément que tu avales cette putain de dernière gorgée pour que tout dérape enfin.

Ça a dérapé. Tu t'es relevé brutalement, tu l'as saisie par le bras et tu l'as entraînée jusqu'à la sortie. J'ai paniqué. J'ai profité de votre tapage, j'ai quitté ma table et je vous ai pourchassé.

Quand je vous retrouvai, elle avait agrippé ton bras et tu n'as rien dit. La conversation a continué, un peu, et je vous ai suivi. Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller pour valider ton défi ?

Vous avez déambulé dans les rues. Vous avez ri. Vous vous êtes tus. Il n'y avait déjà plus besoin de mots. Et moi…

Elle t'a désigné un endroit. Tu as souri. Vous êtes rentrés. Et moi…

La porte s'est refermée sur un nous qui n'était plus. J'ai entendu un bruit sourd contre cette putain de porte. Je t'ai perdu.

Pour ma fierté.

Une fierté que j'ai refusé d'abandonner, rien qu'une seconde, pour me défendre, pour te réclamer.

Une fierté que j'ai préféré traîner dans la boue en marchant dans vos pas.

Une fierté qui ne vaut plus rien.

Plus rien.

Rien qu'une carcasse vide qui ne comprend pas comment ça a pu déraper à ce point. Dans une violente douceur.

Et mes jambes cèdent sous le poids du vide.

À genoux dans l'ombre, mes yeux ne quittent plus cette porte close. Je voudrais courir, me jeter dessus, la rouvrir. Mais ça ne sert à rien. Je n'en ai plus la force. Et tout est déjà fini.

Finalement… Je ne la hais pas tant que ça. Je me hais bien davantage. Il fallait bien que tu m'infliges un jour, ce que je t'infligeais au quotidien. Comme ça. Par habitude.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Et moi aussi.

* * *

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

« Tu m'as tenu la jambe pour m'offrir un verre et t'es pas fichu de le faire correctement ? »

Elle reprit son souffle avant de se redresser vers moi, moqueuse mais ravie. Je lui rendis un sourire que je ne forçais plus depuis longtemps.

« Je croyais que c'était le contraire…

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'il fallait offrir un verre pour tenir les jambes… »

Elle ne put réprimer un rire et s'accrocha à mon bras.

« Tu t'y prends toujours aussi mal pour draguer ?

- Parce que ça a l'air de foirer ?

- Non, mais tu as de la chance !

- Hum… »

De la chance…

« Et donc ?

- Pour un soir, ça ne sert à rien de faire des efforts… Pour une vie, c'est plus compliqué.

- Ça te va pas, de faire semblant de réfléchir.

- Avec des réflexions pareilles, toi non plus, ça doit pas marcher tous les jours…

- Si, mais j'ai de jolies jambes ! »

Elle se tut un moment en m'embarquant au hasard des rues. Enfin, peut-être pas au hasard pour elle. Le Cook nous suivait de loin. Arbitre jusqu'au bout du défi. Je m'assombris un instant, qu'elle choisit pour reprendre :

« Je suis un pari ? »

Sa voix sonnait étrangement, comme une habitude douloureuse et je répondis sans détour.

« Non, un défi.

- Je vois… J'imagine que ça reste mieux. »

Je laissai sa voix s'éteindre. Je ne pouvais rien dire, je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment mieux et ses doigts se crispèrent sur ma peau. Le Cook m'en voudrait pour les dommages collatéraux, mais bizarrement, pas autant que moi. Putain de cuistot, qu'est-ce que tu attendais pour mettre fin à tout ça ?

Elle me montra une porte. On y était. Chez elle.

Elle la déverrouilla, appuya sur la poignée et entra.

J'hésitai un instant, celui de ta dernière chance, et passai le pas de la porte qui se referma sur un nous qui n'était plus.

Sans attendre, elle me plaqua contre cette putain de porte, dans un bruit sourd.

« Je suis bien contente d'être arrivée. Je me demandais si tu allais vraiment rentrer. Et puis, il y a ce type qui nous suivait depuis tout à l'heure…

- Le défi s'arrête là. »

Je la repoussai alors que ses espoirs se brisaient. Je ne m'excusai pas. J'étais le connard qui la laissait en plan, quelle excuse pouvais-je lui apporter ? Elle se laissa faire, respira un grand coup et répliqua, un sourire crispé plaqué aux lèvres.

« Tu l'as remporté, au moins…

- Ouais…

- Alors pourquoi tu as l'air d'avoir mal ? »

Ses paroles me firent l'effet d'une gifle, celle qu'elle aurait peut-être du me donner tout à l'heure, et je me laissai glisser contre la porte.

« Ce type… »

Ma voix s'étrangla.

« Il a aussi gagné. »

Bien sûr, pour elle, ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais ce n'était plus à elle que je parlais. Je fermai les yeux. Je pouvais donc m'enfiler n'importe qui, il s'en foutait. Il n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Il avait juste vérifié. Et putain que ça faisait mal. Qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginé aussi ? Des fois, la vie, c'est con. C'est même une belle salope. Vous faire imaginer que… Alors qu'en fait… Et pourtant…

Je me relevai. Le cuistot avait déjà du partir et je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle. Pas après ce que j'avais fait. Mes doigts se refermèrent autour de la poignée que j'abaissai. Je n'avais pas peur d'assister à la vision noire de mon abandon. Juste mal. Terriblement mal.

Le ciel sombre et les pavés froids. Les maisons closes et le silence profond.

Une carcasse vide et des yeux rougis.

Toi.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Et moi aussi.

* * *

Des fois, la vie, c'est con.

Tu es ressorti. Je sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fiche. Tu es ressorti. Nos regards se sont croisés. Et on a compris. Bien trop tard. Mais assez tôt pour rattraper nos conneries. Tu as fait un pas hésitant vers moi. Je me suis relevé sans un mot. Tu as continué ton chemin. Je t'ai rejoint. Tu m'as serré contre toi. J'ai posé mon front sur ton épaule. Et j'ai parlé.

« Tu m'as fait flipper, connard. »

Tu n'as rien dit. J'ai pris ta main. Nous nous sommes embrassés. Pas comme si on en avait rien à foutre du reste du monde. Non, justement, pour lui hurler ce que nous sommes, toi et moi.

Nous nous sommes détachés. Et pour la première fois, nous sommes rentrés au navire. Main dans la main. _Ensemble_.

Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Très con. Mais là, je crois bien qu'elle a merdé quelque part… Et mes sentiments aussi. Et moi aussi. Des fois, la vie, c'est con. Mais bon, on finit toujours par en tirer quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! ^^ Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! _

_Tout de suite, je précise que les changements de temps et de personne ne sont pas une maladresse mais un choix. _

_Un grand merci à Elowlie pour ses encouragements au quotidien ! Au passage, allez lire le sien, d'OS sur le même thème... et tout le reste, d'ailleurs ! ;)_

_... Et un petit avis ? ^^_


End file.
